Last Night
by Sweecenck
Summary: Kagome finds herself tide up to a bed? and it isn't hers... SessKag. AU. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character of this anime.  
  
LAST NIGHT  
  
She woke up feeling strangely happy. * what the hell?, what happe. why am I tide up to my bed? Wait a sec this isn´t my bed*.  
  
"Your awake. feeling better?" with that he placed a tray, filled with food obviously breakfast, in the night stand, sat in the bed and kissed her tenderly in the left cheek right in the corner of her lips.  
  
He moved away from her face smiling.  
  
"Why am I tide up to the bed?"  
  
"Don´t you remember?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You made me promise last night, not to let you leave this room all day".  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
°°°°°|°°°°°|°°°°°|°°°°°|°°°°°  
  
Chapter 1: Broken heart  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!, I'm not going to do it!!!"  
  
Famous Actress, Kagome Higurashi, had refuse for the fifth time in this week, and believe me, she was tired of this stupid agent of hers, Joseph UnderHill, telling her to accept a deal that she wasn't even interested in, so it wasn't a big thing you know, she would just have to live with some guy for a couple months to see if they had any chemistry, so that then they could film a movie called "Tires are round, not square", peachy right? Wrong, first she had a boyfriend, who is very jealous and a creep, but keep it a secret ok?. Kagome is too naive to realize this, why do women pick men who are so wrong for them, anywho, another problem is her family disapproval, she would gladly accept this offer but her family would have her head, so here are the reasons, enough of explanations, there is a dialogue going on, remember?, so lets continue..  
  
"Oh, come on honey", he begged.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Don't honey me, this conversation is over and I'm leaving.RIGHT NOW!" and started heading to the door.  
  
"They'll pay you 3 million in advance.", he replied in a sing-song voice, she froze and turned around.  
  
"I'll think about it but don´t get your hope high "  
  
°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°  
  
I cant believe that jerk. can´t he take a no for an answer. Though I would love to accept the deal, but no love and family first" said Kagome to herself in the elevator.  
  
*Okay, lets just forget that. mmmm What to do now?. I know I´m gonna pay a little visit to my sweetheart*  
  
°°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°  
  
Inuyasha, Honey?" called Kagome while entering Inuyasha´s apartment.  
  
The sound of something falling hard against the floor was heard.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" said a feminine voice from her fiancé bedroom. Kagome´s lips drop her smile and her face reflected confusion.  
  
*That bastard*  
AN:Hi everybody!!!! this is my first fanfic. English is my second language so forgive me if there are awful grammatical mistakes, . Please don't flame me, try to be nice and if you really really don't like it just leave the page. Pleassseeeeee review let me know what you think if it's any good or not. thank you. 


	2. Bankrupt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: Bankrupt  
  
Inuyasha came out of his room with a towel around his waist, covered in sweat and quite agitated. "Kagome, hi. what are you doing here?"  
  
"How could you?" she hissed trying not let her voice break. Her eyes started to form tears.  
  
"What do you mean?" he tried to say as cool as possible.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" the unknown voice said from his room. "I, I. I, Kagome"  
  
She did not want to listen she had loved this man and he had betrayed her. it hurt her so much what he had done. Not knowing what to do and not feeling like wasting her precious voice yelling at him so she did the most logical thing.  
  
Kagome got closed to Inuyasha , who did not dare to move an inch , and kick him right in the family jewels.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Inuyasha falling to his knees with his hand between his legs.  
  
Kagome took of the ring in her finger ,threw it at him and started walking out. "Good bye, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, please" he tried to beg, but the door closing was his response.  
  
°°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°  
  
Kagome went to her house, took a bath and ate a lot of junk.* why did he have to do that. I thought he loved me.* kagome did what any girl with a broken heart do, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
°°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°°!°°°°° The phone was ringing. A hand reached for it and answered. "hello".  
  
"Kagome. what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"You broke your commitment with Inuyasha and hit him?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes in surprise "How did you."  
  
"I just spoke with his father and he is telling me that our companies won´t merge if you don´t marry his son!"  
  
"He was cheating on me. he .he had a woman in his apartment. how can I marry him?" she yelled at her father.  
  
"Kagome he is a man. he can´t help it. I´m sure he won´t do it again."  
  
"What? I can´t believe this. How can you say that?"  
  
"Look I don´t care, you are going to marry him"  
  
"Like hell I will"  
  
don´t speak like that to me young lady, you´ll marry him or I´ll."  
  
"you´ll what?"  
  
"I wont give you your money back"  
  
She could not believe this. Her father, the man who she gave last week all her money because of a possible bankrupt of his company, was not going to give her her freaking money back?. He is supposed to pay me back at least every month. What the hell is he thinking???? THIS IS MY MONEY, MINE!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEN???? But oh no, I will not fall into that stupid request!!! I have my honor! DAMNIT!! * little inner voice* Ok, cool down, breathe, hiii hiii huuu.  
  
Kagome was feeling like a complete jerk, two of the most important men in her life had betrayed her!! Ooohhh this was turning to be one hell of a day. So she did the only thing she could, she put on a sweet voice an answered: "Daddy??"- "Yes, honey"- "Screw you and my money, I will probably live in a box in the street, but I will keep my honor"-"Why you little. I was right you are the same as your mother, a stupid bi." Bye Daddy" and she hung up, Yeap she did everybody's dream she stood to her father and it felt goooodddd!!! And with a very devilish smile she pick up the phone.  
  
"Joseph I accept"  
  
Last night- Chapter 2: Bankrupt  
  
AN:Read and review!!! 


	3. Hollywood's Baby and Burning Ice

Oh  my god!!!! I'm so happy!!!!  I received a lot reviews … Thank you, Thank you all of you I just want to cry!!! 

Yukari: I dedicate this chapter to you because you were the first person who reviewed. I hope you enjoy...

Boo21:Thank you and I will.

Me..: Yes, Sesshoumaru and for the mess... well lets say that Kagome its gonna learn some things from sesshy.

Mala Valvah: Thanks for thinking that my story is interesting!

M*Angel: Thank you!!!…  you are so sweet.

Melfina: Here is the update and thanks.

PhantomAngel17: Thanks for reviewing and  Here is the update.

Kiilla: There you have it.

Amanda: Thank you for reading.

Just me bored: Thanks

Sapphire-sama/Dreamer: Sorry if I took long.

Midnight Star: Inuyasha is kind of mean… last chapter I saw he chose Kikyo over poor Kagome… that was so  sad!! I even cried… since I think that Sesshoumaru is a real babe I chose him… damn that guy is so cute…at the end its just a love story…

Sakura-san: Really? Why… thank you!!! 

Well… my first language is Spanish.

The Fallen Angel of Death: Please tell me if I did it right in this one… yes,  I love that story too bad the author hasn't updated though…

Michikaru: Yeah I know… Ill try to write more.

Battousai.heart: Thanks, I'm so happy that you liked it.

Shey:  Well… Miroku and Sango will be but I don't know about Shippou. 

Sunshine star:  Why… of course there will be more fights between them. Hehe…

Peach: Thank you!!! I'm glad you liked it.

Thanks for reviewing!!!

Last Night: Chapter 3: Hollywood's Baby and Burning Ice

***

8:00 AM

The phone rang. 

"Hello" she said in a very sleepy tone.

"Be ready"  "I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Okay"

***

She came out of the elevator with joseph by her side. 

"Hi Miss Higurashi and Mister Underhill, welcome to mystical Dreams Studio… please follow me" said a young woman. They walk through some corridor and came to a stop in front of a big door.

***

"And sign here… there…all done… welcome to the team Miss Higurashi."

 "Thank you"

One of the men who where in the boarding room got of the phone and said that Kagome's  "roommate" was here.

The door opened and this really cute guy entered dressed all in black with dark glasses (a.n:\just think Neo from Matrix, That guy is hot)

^At least his cute… wait a  sec… haven't I seen him, his face seems familiar?^ "Hi, Kagome Higurashi"

^So I get to live with Hollywood's Baby… Oh, Thank God! Is not Kikyo, that stupid whore^ He took off his glasses and replied her greeting:  "Nice to meet you Miss Higurashi… Sesshoumaru Winters" 

^Seshoumaru? Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!! I remember Hollywood's Burning Ice!!! I knew I had seen him before, Last year he was at the Oscars, what did he won? Oh yeah! Best male performance for "I love thee".(AN: try to guess where I got that title from…)

They shook hands and stared at each other trying to figure what the other one was thinking, Kagome with a sly smile plastered on her face and Sesshoumaru with one of those cold stares that make you weak on the knees.

And as if their minds were linked, they both thought ^This will be interesting^

"So Sesshoumaru you wouldn't mind taking your roommate to your new home, would you?"

He stared at the men for a second, looked at Kagome. "Lets go"

"okay…"

* * *

They were in the elevator. Saying particularly nothing. Until Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was moving. She looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… just have something in my eye".

"Let me take a look" she said getting near him.

"No… you don't have to"

"what?.. scared of me" she joked.

"no" he said calm as always.

Kagome put her hand on each side of his face, bending him down. Sesshoumaru was surprised, he would normally be very annoyed if somebody touched him. But this girl was different something in her made him feel comfortable.

"Then let me take a look" she said in a very soothing voice. " open your eye". He oblige. She blew on his eye and Sesshoumaru blinked twice.

"It's gone"

"Really?"

He nodded not breaking the eye contact they shared. And for the fisrt time they noticed how close their faces were.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened. A man was standing there with a camera, took a picture at them and ran off.

They separated, both stunned.

^damn! I can already see the news … how annoying^

^oh no…^

***

If your interested in seeing a picture of Sesshoumaru without the demon characteristics ( you know the lines in his cheeks, the moon , etc…) tell me, I'll email it to you. So you can tell me your opinion… if he looks cute or not.

Sorry for such a short chapter… I´ll try to write more next time…  Remember to review… Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!!!


	4. True or False

Man... it been long since the last time I updated.........hehe… umm…  Sorry?… I am really sorry I didn't mean to take so long. 

Anyways… I´m so happy I got a ton of reviews! I want to thank  Nightfall2525, yami, P e a c h i e e, Gothic-Kagome14, star, DarkAngelB, Divine-Heart, Saria4, evil chibi chibi - chan, crstaltears, inuyasha-luver3, Anime Demon, Western Mistress, tinabug, mindy, Lady Psyche, Okamiyasha, Dog Youkai, Queen of the Storms, dragon,  Poppdop, just me bored, Miss. Charlet, wolfwood, Ana, babygrrl, Artemis Diane, Kirara3, Serena Tuskino, AkanexRanma Forever, lola, Priest, Krazy-Carla, crispy muffin, Napea, NIGHTSCREAM, Anne-twilight, Shujiken No Kuma, Silver Phoenix Demon, Mistress Fluffy, Missa Alamasy, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Kurumi, Anya, PhantomAngel17, Katalina1, Leader Of The Evil Chipmunks, Saiyuna-san, fLiPgRL, panther_angel, dreamcatcher5, Lilfrozenfire, P.t2, Infinite Silence, t-chan, FoxFire8605, sesshyangel, angel-40devil-10whoknows, Aya-Rei, XxAnimeGurlxX, Jade- inu, celt, Lucia, Dark_writer, X , Stary Angel1 and Mala Valvah for all the wonderfull reviews. 

A special thanks to all the people who told me your opinion on Sesshoumaru human pic, Hope you enjoyed it. If someone didn't received it email me and i'll send it to you. 

Chapter 4: True or False

The camera incident had just passed, and they had arrived apparently to Sesshoumauru's building, and now they were heading to the elevator.  

Kagome felt nervous and she ignored the reason, maybe because she was moving with some guy,  who she didn't even know.  She had read about him in the magazines and they didn't give a lot of information, just that he was  very devoted to his work, and was considered one of the most unreachable masculine celebrities, characteristic that made the female population just want him more.  There's just something about guys who don't say much, there is like a mysterious, sexy vibe that surrounds them and Sesshoumaru clearly had that vibe shouting out for him.

**'**why am I  doing this again?, why?, Oh because I wanted to make my father's great head fall from his neck heheheee'. 

But was this necessary, did she really need to take this vengeance thing so serious:  HELL YEAH!! but, there was so much at stake:  what would people say or worst what would mother say?.  

'Well, can't do nothing about I already signed, so the hell with it'.  

The elevator door opened to reveal a young man that had his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha?" a statement that came out as a question rather than a fact.

He opened his eyes and stared at Kagome then his brother. "So it's true"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome "The question MY dear Kagome is… what the hell are you doing here? I call your agent asking him where the heck are you and he tells me that you are moving in with my brother?"

"That's none of your business" she spat, she paused for a second the information sinking in, "you say what??, he is your brother?" She eyed Sesshoumaru. "Well… since he is totally hot I didn't see the similarities".

"You find me attractive" asked Sesshoumaru serious as always.

"Well, yeah" Kagome admitted sincerely.

"Hey I'm here! Have some shame for crying out loud" yelled Inuyasha.

"Shame!?" Kagome asked raged. "I believe the only one who should be feeling shame in this room is CERTAINLY NOT ME… YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!!!"

Sesshoumaru kept watching Inuyasha and Kagome with their very loud exchange of words ´Well, well it is not every day that you have the opportunity to see the Hollywood baby , the sweetest person in the world,  like this… at least she is not as fragile as she appears to be´

"Your coming with me right now" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her toward the elevator.

"No" she released herself from his hold. "I'm not going anywhere!… Just leave me alone!".

Sesshoumaru was utterly amused. But wait  a second… this was his brother's girlfriend? Something is wrong in this picture. "Inuyasha" he called rather annoyed. "leave".

"Look you son of a bitch don't interfere this is between Kagome and me, so back off"

In less of a second Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha inflicting an uppercut and  grabbing his neck, he pressed him against the nearest wall.

"My mother was NO bitch" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha was looking at his brother with fury while grabbing at his arm trying to make him let go.

'OH MY GOD his choking him!… oh man…and I didn't bring  my camera' Kagome mentally  whined. 'What am I thinking? his choking him!' 

Sure she hated that idiotic unfaithful chauvinistic pig of her ex-boyfriend but she didn't want to assist his funeral just yet. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru snapped from his anger trance and looked at Kagome who look pretty nervous. He let go of his brother's neck and he fell on the floor breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru picked him up by his t-shirt, through him into the elevator and press some buttons making the door close.

Kagome's roommate took out his cell phone "Someone is coming down… yes… lead him outside and never let him in again, he is not welcome". He put away his cell phone.

They both stared at each other.

*********************************

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were at there new home… at last!

Kagome sat at the sofa while Sesshoumaru apparently was doing something in the kitchen.

"Hey… Sesshoumaru, we didn't come out in the news" Kagome chirped  happily, remembering the little incident with the paparazzi.

==TELEVISION==

=="So nothing really interesting happened today" the news lady said in a very disappointed voice, when suddenly she moved her hand from the table to her ear plug. Her eyes went from sadness to excitement. " Oh my god!" she squeaked "this is a last minute news… our sources had confirmed us that "Hollywood's Baby" , Kagome Higurashi, has caught the heart of non other than Sesshoumaru Winters "the burning ice". And we have a picture that proves us right".==

Kagome eyes were wide open and Sesshoumaru just came out of the kitchen and saw the picture, that look like they were going to kiss .

==We will try to find out more information about this recent discovery. Well that's all for today please accompany us in the next edition of F NEWS.==

Kagome exhaled loudly as she cupped her face with her hands, resting her elbows over her thighs. This was certanly not her day.

She felt as the sofa shifted. She lifted her head up and saw a drink resting in a little table in front of her. As she gave a look at Sesshoumaru who was presently drinking his beverage, she  took it and said thank you.

"Uhmm Sesshoumaru… I wanted to ask you something"

He looked at her waiting for her to go on.

"Did you know that I was your broth… I mean Inuyasha's girl… well ex-girlfriend?"

"No" 

She looked at her drink. "oh"

"As you seen by yourself… Inuyasha and I do not have a very brotherly relation"

She smiled weakly.

"But to be sincere…" he paused thinking if he should tell her what he knows about her former boyfriend. ' Why not the little bastard deserves it' "I thought that his girlfriend was Kikyo".

Kagome's eyes expressed disbelieve. "you mean Kikyo… the one and only…bitch?"

Sesshoumaru almost smirked, 'so we have the same opinion about her'. "I believed so… she was the girl my brother brought to my father's birthday last month".

He told me he was sick and that we would not go to his father's birthday…" She said almost in a whisper.

Her face reflected nothing , but inside she wanted to explode 'That son of a … the jerk… how could he? and with that bitch! I can't believe it'. She exhaled ´Well it doesn't matter anymore… I'm better of without him anyways´ she declared.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome, she had been staring at his offered cup far too long.  He decided to leave her alone with her thoughts.

When he was about to stand up from the couch… out of nowhere a cockroach flew right between Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting, making the only female in the room yelp.

Kagome's sadness rapidly turn into pure horror.

"A cockroach!"

"Indeed".

It rested in the wall for a second… and then…

"Its flying back" Kagome screeched.

The infamous creature flew directly at Kagome  getting inside of her blouse just between her breasts.

Sesshoumaru watched the young woman cleavage for a moment before moving his gaze to Kagome's face which reflected terror in it's purest way.

Kagome' s mind went into a complete meltdown… it was so disgusting she didn't know what to do, so she started to cry . Very loudly. 'why does this happen to me?!'

I… I… ca.. can't…" she started to sob uncontrollably. "It's moving around!" she grabbed her blouse stretching it and bend herself forward, trying to make it get out, but it appeared the insect was happy where it was. (A hentai cockroach… hehe…).

It won't come out" she subsided her futile intents of getting it  out and started to… if possible, sob louder.

"Please… Please get it out" she begged stretching her blouse.

"…"

The lack of response from Sesshoumaru made her cry harder ' why did I even expect that he would help me… nobody never does… they just laugh or call me weak. What am I going to do I can't touch it'.

"Please…" she whispered and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe her new "bra occupant" would simply disappear. No such luck.

Kagome tighten her eyes even more when she felt something warm and quite large moving inside her blouse between her breasts, making the horrible creature move away getting itself into the lower part her left breast. She sobbed.

Suddenly,  she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at the floor well, his shoe actually. He removed it to appreciate his kill…  

Her tears kept falling and her breathing was still shallow. 

'My hero…' she mocked herself 'now he will probably make fun at me or something'.  

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalant trying to hide slight tinge of red in his cheeks.

She looked at him shocked. "yes" she said voice still shaking. "thanks" she was so embarrassed. Now, what would he think of her?.

Sesshoumaru looked at her she was still stretching her blouse, probably because she was still nervous. ' almost the same reaction she had so long ago'. He signed "follow me, I'll show you the bathroom"

To be continue…

This chapter was based in a horrible experience I had myself  hehe kinda stupid ... I really  hate bugs, the little sons of b****** are always falling over me or something. Seriously there could be like 30 people in a room and guess who  gets a bug landing on her head.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to update more often now that I'm on vacations. And could anyone tell me if Sesshoumaru is occ? Don't forget to review... bye, bye.


End file.
